przerabiaczewormsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Zupełnie inny punkt widzenia: Podróż za jednego kopa
Zupełnie inny punkt widzenia: Podróż za jednego kopa - pełnometrażowy film komediowo-przygodowy, stworzony przez Ziomaletta w grze Worms 4: Mayhem!. Produkcja została stworzona w konwencji parodii, kontynuując tradycję Zupełnie innego ciągu wydarzeń oraz ''Największej Wyprawy'' [[MasterSpawacz|'Spawacza']] oraz ''Czegoś z zupełnie innej beczki'' [[Daoriond|'Daorionda']]. Autor zawarł w filmie sceny oraz bohaterów, którzy zostali zapożyczeni z innych przeróbek z Worms. Film jest restartem serii Zupełnie inny punkt widzenia, która została skasowana przez autora, gdyż nie był on zbyt zadowolony ze swojej produkcji. Czas trwania produkcji wynosi 82 minuty. Premiera filmu odbyła się 6 grudnia 2017 roku. Fabuła W świecie, gdzie przerabiacze żyją wspólnie z wykreowanymi przez siebie postaciami, rośnie zagrożenie dla owej harmonii. Tajemniczy osobnik domaga się od Ziomaletta, Spawacza, Daorionda, Krystiana96XD, FrostMetalStudio i SolidGrincha zabicia kilku szych z Wormsowych filmów i seriali. Drużynowa współpraca to ostatnia rzecz, jakiej można by się spodziewać w przypadku tej nietypowej szóstki. Jednakże przerabiacze i ich nieodłączni komentatorzy będą musieli połączyć siły, kiedy pradawna siła z przeszłości powróci, by zemścić się na Ziomalettcie i jego kompanach. To podróż pełna niewiarygodnych przygód, wysokooktanowej akcji oraz absurdalnych żartów. Produkcja i odbiór filmu Produkcja filmu trwała, z drobnymi przerwami, od 27 października do 18 listopada 2017 roku. Film nie zawiera scenariusza jako takiego - autor stworzył jedynie ogólną notkę dotyczącą kolejności scen oraz sugestie wykorzystania kilku utworów pojawiających się w filmie, natomiast wydarzenia, dialogi i wszelkie dowcipy były w większości improwizowane (poza tymi momentami, które miały być odtworzeniem wydarzeń z oryginalnych produkcji). Premiera filmu została poprzedzona aż 4-minutowym trailerem, w którym Dominick CatSky, [[edekbanano|'edekbanano']] oraz krosser próbują zapowiedzieć nową przeróbkę Ziomaletta. Jednak ciągle coś staje im na drodze - najpierw przeszkadzają im Duchy z innego serialu tegoż autora - Worms Recon: Duchy w akcji, a następnie pojawiają się Marian Pizdooki (główna postać Zupełnie innego ciągu wydarzeń i filmów z nim powiązanych oraz Największej Wyprawy), Splinter (przywódca Sekty z serialu Wojny Klanów), generał Malikowski z serialu [[W.O.R.M.S. - Jednostka Specjalna|''W.O.R.M.S.]], Rębacz z serialu ''WORMS Strike Force oraz Turner Exter z serialu Worms Conflict. Na końcu cały zwiastun psuje SolidGrinch, oznajmiając, że tylko on potrafi robić rozwałkę (łagodnie rzecz ujmując) i wysadza w powietrze zebrane towarzystwo. Premiera filmu odbyła się 6 grudnia 2017 roku. Została ona entuzjastycznie przyjęta przez widzów Ziomaletta, którzy zwrócili szczególną uwagę na dopracowany montaż oraz wyśmiewanie oklepanych schematów wykorzystywanych w serialach z Worms czy produkcjach kinowych. Aktualnie Zupełnie inny punkt widzenia: Podróż za jednego kopa jest najczęściej oglądanym filmem Ziomaletta - w obecnej chwili ma na YouTube 254 wyświetlenia, 13 polubień i 13 komentarzy. Można więc uznać film za kolejny sukces w długiej karierze przerabiacza. W roku 2018 film został zablokowany za utwór "Nervous Shakedown" zespołu AC/DC. Ziomaletto postanowił w związku z tym zmienić ten utwór na "Children of the Grave" formacji Black Sabbath i wrzucić film ponownie, przyciszając dialogi i poprawiając jakość obrazu. Film w tej formie został ponownie opublikowany w serwisie YouTube 19 czerwca 2019 roku. Parodie i nawiązania Ziomaletto w swojej produkcji sparodiował takie seriale/filmy jak: * Worms Feminist * WORMS CRIMINAL 4 Call of Justice * Medal of Worms 2: Wojownicy Krwi Re-Armed Edition * Wojny Klanów: Odkupienie * Największa Wyprawa W filmie pojawia się duża ilość nawiązań, dotycząca przede wszystkim sceny przerabiaczy i innych seriali. Pojawiają się też nawiązania do innych użytkowników na YouTube czy upodobań autora. Film często wyśmiewa także tzw. "tropy" stosowane w przeróbkach z Worms czy filmach kinowych/serialach telewizyjnych. Cytaty Uwaga, w poniższej sekcji mogą znaleźć się słowa uważane za wulgarne/obraźliwe. * do uzupełnienia Ciekawostki * Logo filmu zostało tym razem stworzone przez samego autora - przedstawia on mapę "Blaszany Wally" z gry Worms 4: Mayhem!, a także napisy "Zupełnie inny punkt widzenia" w czerwonej czcionce Lucida Console i "Podróż za jednego kopa" w żółtej czcionce Lithos Pro Regular. Dla lepszej widoczności obydwa napisy zostały otoczone czarną "obwódką". * Film zawiera także krótkie fragmenty rozgrywki z gier F.E.A.R. i Watch_Dogs oraz film przedstawiający logo wytwórni filmowej Universal Studio. * Na końcu zwiastuna pojawia się dwukrotnie data - 6 czerwca 2017 roku. Jest to błąd ze strony autora, gdyż premiera filmu odbyła się 6 grudnia 2017 roku. * Film nie jest już najdłuższą machinimą stworzoną w Worms 4 - wynik ten został pobity przez autora trzecią częścią serii, której czas trwania wynosi 110 minut. Pozostałe filmy z serii ZIPW * Zupełnie inny punkt widzenia: Epizod Świąteczny * Zupełnie inny punkt widzenia 2: Przez głupotę do serca * Zupełnie inny punkt widzenia 3: Święta, Dżuma i Cholera